A chance at family
by enchantedforest33
Summary: We all know that Raven doesn't have the greatest relationship with her parents. She rarely sees her mother and the last time she saw her father, he tried to kill her and her friends. But when an accident brings Raven closer to the chance at a family she's
1. Prologue

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven murmurs to herself. The young titan is hovering three inches above her bed with her hood up and her eyes closed. She's meditating. suddenly the alarm goes off, disturbing her concentration. She rises from the bed and makes her way into the main room of the titan tower. Robin is looking at the computer, Cyborg and Beast Boy are standing beside him. A moment later Starfire flies in.

"Friends, what is wrong?" She asks in her always cheerful voice.

"There's a large monster attacking the city." Robin replies tensely.  
"It's currently on 17th street. We need to get down there now. Titans go!" He yells. The five titans run out to the T-car robin and cyborg get in the front while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven pile into the back.

"Hey guys after we kick some monster tail, you guys want to go get a pizza?" Beast Boy asks.

"Let's worry about that after the city is safe." Robin replies. Cyborg drives onto 17th street and they all get out.

"Soo what do you suppose this thing looks like?" Beast Boy asks.

"That!" Cyborg yells pointing towards a giant lime green floating jellyfish like creature with thick purple tentacles.

"Uh it looks sorta like a jellyfish" Beast boy comments.

"Whatever it is its going to be stopped. Titans go!" Robin commands.

"Wait" Beast Boy shouts. "Avoid the tentacles, if it is a jellyfish, it'll sting you." Starfire flies up and shoots star bolts at its head. They leave large burns. The monster roars with rage and smacks Starfire with a tentacle. Blue sparks fly as it hits her and she is flung backwards. Beast Boy morphs into an eagle, flying up he lands on top of it and pecks at its head. With a swing of its tentacle it sends him hurtling towards the ground. On impact he reverts back to human form and slumps to the ground. Cyborg blasts it with the gun on his arm, and slices a tentacle off. It shrieks and two more tentacles grow back, smacking him with one, the monster puts Cyborg through a building. Raven flies forward and uses her powers to slam a rock into it. As she turns to fly up the it grabs her legs with a tentacle, wrapping it around her legs and stomach. Raven cries out as the thing squeezes her, blue sparks fly as it's tentacle stings her. Robin throws three of his bombs at it. They land on its head and blow up. The monster explodes covering the four titans down below with sticky green goo. Meanwhile a now unconscious Raven is thrown from its grasp. In her unconscious state Raven's powers go haywire and create a sort of black hole that she is sucked into. Down below the other titan call out her name in an attempt to locate their missing friend...


	2. Chapter 1: Found

_**Marie's pov. **_

The wind ruffles my long blond hair, blowing it into my face. I watch the waves hit the sandy Australian shores.

"Hey mommy look what I found!" I turn to see my seven-year old daughter Megan waving a large seashell above her head. I smile.

"That's a lovely shell Megan, leave it here with me and we can take it home after okay?" I call.

"Ok" she says enthusiastically, bounding over and placing the shell at me feet, before skipping off to play in the sand. I examine the shell, it is soft pink in colour and has small points covering the top. A few moments later Megan comes running back.

"Hey mom, there's a giant hole in the ground, you need to come see!" She says excitedly, pulling on my arm. I smirk.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" I say, standing up and following her over to a larger crater in the ground. I frown how did that get there, and better yet how come we didn't notice it when we drove in? Megan interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey what's that?" She asks point to a blue object at the bottom.

"I'm not sure" I say.

"Let's check it out!" She says, running towards the edge. I grab her arm.

"No you stay up here, I'll go take a look, but you have to promise to stay here." I tell her.

"Fine" she says and sits down. Carefully I make my way down to the bottom of the crater. Walking toward the middle, I notice the blue shape again, getting closer I realize it's a body. Rushing over, I kneel down beside it. The cloak cover most of the body, but a pair of long slender legs poke out the bottom. The skin is sort of grayish and both legs are covered in bruises and angry red welts. One of the legs is twisted at an odd angle. I quickly identify it as broken, while the other has a long gash from the knee down. Carefully I place my hand on the shoulder and turn the figure over. I gasp and cover my mouth with my other hand. The body is that of a young girl, maybe sixteen years old. Other than the cloak she is wearing a black leotard that covers her arms but leaves her legs bare, and a small golden belt hangs loosely from her waist. One of her wrists is twisted as well, and both her and her sleeves are stained red where many sharp rocks have pierced through both fabric and skin. With a shaking hand I pull the hood away from her face. Her eyes are closed and her face is framed by short violet colored hair. There's a small cut on her lip where she mays have bitten it, and a large gash running from the side of her temple and down her cheek. I wonder how she could have obtained all these injuries. I would have thought her dead if it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of her chest. I check her pulse. Its weak and irregular, but there. Knowing it's not safe to move her, because she may have a concussion, I stand up and make my way over to the edge of the crater.

"Megan." I call up. Her small face appears.

"Honey do you remember the emergency number they taught you in school?" I ask. She nods.

"Ok, I want you get my phone out of my bag and call it ok? Tell them where we are and that someone has been badly hurt. Then come back alright?" I watch as she disappears from view. A few minutes later she reappears.

"Did you call?" I ask.

"Yeah they say they are sending an amblence." She replies. I don't bother to correct her pronunciation. Instead I move back over to the girl, and kneel down beside her. She stirs slightly and a small sigh escapes her lips before she slips back into a still state. I quickly check to make sure she's still breathing (she is), before turning around.

"Megan honey, are you okay up there?" I ask.

"Yeah" she calls "can I come down?"

"No honey stay up there, now listen, when the paramedics get here I need you to show them where we are ok?"

"Alright" she says in a shaky voice. A gaze around at the crater walls, and wonder what could have created it. I don't see any meteors or anything, just the girl... I begin to wonder if she could be from space. But surely if she had hit the earth with enough force to create this, it would have killed her? I shake my head. I'm just think irrationally, but still... I wonder... My thoughts are interrupted by the wail of sirens. Megan disappears again and reappears a few minutes later. Two paramedics descend into the hole. I get up and walk over to them, one is a shorter man with brown hair, and the other is a woman with black hair. The female paramedic hurries over to examine the girl.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The other paramedic asks me. I shake my head.

"I'm not sure" I reply. "Me and my daughter came to the beach about an hour and a half ago. We were the only ones around. We found her..." I gesture to the girl, "like this already. I haven't tried to move her though, she has a large gash on the side of her head and I believe her leg and wrist are broken. She's been unconscious since we found her, possibly longer." The paramedic nods.

"Thank you" he says. "Any chance you know who she is?" Again I shake my head.

"I have no idea, I've never seen her before." I reply. He nods.

"Alright well..."

"Hey John we need to get her to the hospital." The female paramedic says. John nods.

"We'll take it from here, go back to your daughter." He says. No way he's getting rid of me that easily.

"No let me help." I say. He looks at me quizzically.

"I have a pHd in medicine, I worked at the hospital in Sydney for several years, I just didn't go back after my daughter Megan was born." I explain.

"That may be but we have everything under control, go back to your daughter." He says dismissively. Then her uses the walkie-talkie attached to his uniform.

"Hey Joe? We're going to need a stretcher down here." He says. With one last look at that poor girl, I turn and climb back out of the crater. As I climb out, two more paramedics climb it carrying a stretcher. Megan is standing at the top with a scared look on her face, I'm reminded that she's only seven. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

"You did a good job today." I tell her.

"Mommy what happened? Why did I have to call the amblence?" She asks.

"Ambulance dear, and..." I break off as the paramedics appear carrying the now loaded stretcher. I quickly try to cover Megan's eyes, I don't want her to get nightmares from the gruesome scene. But I'm not fast enough, Megan's eyes widen as the paramedics walk by. I quickly cover her eyes before she can see too much more. I move my hand away once they've passed. Megan turns to me with tears brimming in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her mommy?" She asks sadly.

"She's been hurt Meg" I explain as gently as I can.

"Will she be ok?" She asks.

"I'm sure she will, don't worry." I tell her.

"Are we gonna go to the hospital and see?"

"No, you aren't, I might, but first I'm going to take you home and see if auntie can come babysit you." I say. I take her hand and we walk back to the car. The drive home is quiet (mostly because Megan fell asleep). I pull into the driveway and wake her up.

"No mom sleeping." She complains. With a sigh I pick her up and carry her into the house. Setting Megan down on the couch, I pick up the phone, and dial my sisters number.

'Hello, Catherine speaking'

'Hey Catherine its Marie'

'Hey, what's up?'

'Well...'

'Uh oh I know that voice, what's wrong'

'There was an accident down at the beach...'

'Oh gosh, is Meg ok?'

'Meg is fine, we didn't know the girl, she was really banged up though'

'And know you want to go down there, and you want me to come watch Megan while you're gone right?'

'Please'

'Hey no problem, I'll be there in ten minutes'

'Thanks Catherine' I hang up and look at Megan's sleeping form, then I climb the stairs to my room and change out of my beach clothing. Nine minutes later I'm ready and at the door. I look through the window and see Catherine's brown car pull into the driveway. I head into the living room and gently shake Megan awake.

"Hey sweetie, time to wake up auntie is here."

"Ok" she says groggily. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I yell. Catherine walks in the front door.

"Hi Marie" she says. "Its been a while."

"Catherine you were here two weeks ago" I point out.

"Well that's too long to go without seeing my favorite sister and niece." She states happily, going over and pulling Megan into a giant hug.

"But auntie Catherine, I'm your only niece." Megan points out.

"And I'm your only sibling" I say. "Will you two be alright here?"

"Yeah we're fine, know go." Catherine says. I smile and walk out the door...

An hour later I reach the general hospital. I walk up to the front desk. A young woman in her early thirties is sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me, but did an ambulance bring in a young girl in an accident at the beach about two hours ago?" I ask politely. She looks up from her typing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really supposed to give out that information to anyone but relatives at the moment. Are you a family member?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No but me and my daughter are the ones that found her, and there's no way my daughter will fall asleep tonight unless I can tell her that that girl is going to be alright, but I can't bring myself to lie to her, and frankly I want to know the same thing." I explain. She gives me a sympathetic look.

"I totally understand. Look how about you go sit over there." She points to some white plastic chairs on the other side of the room. "And I'll talk to Dr. Phillips, see what he says."

"Thank you," I say, before making my way over to the chairs. Ten minutes later a tall man with short black hair approaches me.

"You're the woman who made the 911 call at the beach earlier right?" He asks in a gruff voice. I stand up.

"Yes, that's me." I reply.

"I'm Dr. Phillips, follow me please." He says, walking away. I follow him down a long white corridor.

"So you're here because you wish to know how the patient fares correct?" He asks.

"Yes please." I confirm.

"I must say not many people tend to care if they don't know the person, though I must say it isn't pretty. The girl's left leg is broken, and her right wrist is shattered. As I'm sure you saw, she has many cuts, a few of which are quite deep, and her ribs are badly bruised. She's pretty banged up, but luckily she doesn't have a concussion or any damage to her brain, though she remains unconscious, she should be alright." He explains. I go from worrying, to pity for the girl, to relief that she should recover.

"Would you like to see her?" Dr. Phillips asks me.

"May I?" I ask.

"We don't know who she is, so we don't know who her family is and I don't think they know she's here, no one has come around. Obviously she doesn't know you, but it might be nice for her to wake up to a friendly face. Perhaps you can even find out who she is.

"I can certainly try." I agree. Dr Phillips leads me into room 107. A nurse with be around at five to check on the girl. If you need anything the nurses office is two doors down" he says. I thank him, and he turns and leaves. Pulling up a plastic chair I sit near the hospital bed. The girl is now wearing a green and white striped hospital gown, her wrist and leg are in casts and she is covered in bandages. You can see the stitches in her leg and running down the side of her face. A loose strand of violet hair has fallen in her eyes. I reach over and gently push it back into place. Most people would wonder why I care so much, I mean I don't even know this girl. But the thing is, when I was seventeen, I watched one of my friends die. We were hiking in the forest. She wanted to go off the trail, I thought it was a bad idea, but I didn't say anything, instead I followed her. Well she slipped and went sliding down the slope. I scrambled down after her, cutting my leg open in the process, when I got to the bottom I called 911, but it was going to take half an hour for the ambulance to get there. She had split her head open on a rock and blood was everywhere. At the time I didn't know what to do and she died right in front of me. That's why I chose to study medicine. So when I saw this girl laying there I knew I had to do everything I could to help her. Suddenly a nurse with long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail walks in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, hello!" She says as she notices me. "Are you family with this young lady?" She asks.

"No" I reply. She frowns.

"Family visitors are the only ones allowed to see her at this time ma'am." She says.

"I know, but I have permission from Dr. Phillips to be here." I explain.

"Well alright" she says reluctantly. She fluffs up the pillows on the bed, and examines the monitors on the wall, before leaving. I notice that some of the girl's hair has fallen back into her face. I gently push it back behind her ear. A small sigh escapes her lips. She groans lightly and stirs, before slowly opening her eyelids to reveal a pair of violet eyes...

**Hope you guys are enjoying the new story, and please don't hesitate to leave comments and advice.**

**Pixiedragon25: this update good enough for you sis? And you know if you kill me in my sleep like you threatened i can't very well finish the story now can i?**

**-Enchantedforest33**


	3. Raven

She groans lightly and stirs, before slowly opening her eyelids to reveal a pair of violet eyes...

I watch as she sits up slightly, wincing in pain. She brings her good hand to her head. Her eyes roll, and she tips dangerously to one side. I gently grab her shoulders to keep her from falling over.  
"Wow easy." I say "not so fast, you don't want to hurt yourself." Her deep violet eyes rest on me for the first time. A flicker of confusion flashes in them.

"Wh-who?" She asks in a slightly gravely voice.

"My name is Marie, you don't know me, but I'm the one that found you. You're in the hospital." I explain.

"What? But I..." She attempts to get up, but I gently push her back down against the pillows.

"Calm down." I tell her "can you tell me your name?" She looks at me and narrows her eyes in concentration. I start to wonder if the blow to her head has given her amnesia.

"R-Raven" she says, her voice barely above a whisper. I smile. Somehow the name suits her.

"So how do you feel?" I ask.

"I just woke up in a hospital after being knocked unconscious." Raven points out. I smile sympathetically.

"So pretty bad huh?" Raven looks at me but doesn't reply. Her eyes droop slightly and she forces them back open, frowning in the process. I can tell she's trying to stay awake.

"Maybe you should..." I break off as Dr. Phillips walks in. He looks from me to Raven,then motions for me to come outside. I follow him.

"When did she wake up? And why wasn't I informed?" He asks, a hint of irritation entering his voice.

"She only just woke up a minute or two ago, and I didn't come to find you because she's already tried to get up and she almost fell off the bed in the process. I didn't want to leave her like that." I explain. He sighs.

"Alright it doesn't matter, have you been talking to her?" He asks. I nod.

"Just a little, she doesn't seem up to saying much, but I do know that her name is Raven."

"Alright thank you, are you hanging around any longer?"

"If I may" I answer. He nods and walks back into the room and I follow. Raven has managed to sit up. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing deeply. As we walk in, her eyes snap back open, a frustrated look crossing her face.

"Well then Raven how are you feeling?" Dr. Philips asks.

"Wonderful" Raven replies sarcastically.

"Well," he replies in a slightly irritated voice "since you're feeling so great, then maybe you can tell us what happened." He looks directly at her. Raven meets his gaze evenly.

"I can't." She states.

"What do you mean you can't?" He demands.

"You asked me if I could tell you what happened. Well I can't." She says simply.

"And why not, this is very serious young lady." He says, the anger evident in his voice. Dr Phillips glares at her in a way that would make most children squirm. Raven doesn't even flinch.

"Because I don't know what happened." She says calmly. "I remember waking up this morning, reading, and going out with a few friends, then waking up here."

"Oh." He says, the anger fading from his features. "Sorry, its only natural that you wouldn't remember the accident. I should have considered that." Raven shrugs.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter" she says.

"Raven," he starts "Can you tell me who you are please?" Raven looks at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Your full name" he explains.

"Oh...I...I don't know it." She says.

"Well what do you mean? I need to know who you are so I can contact your parents, I'm sure they're worried sick about you." Dr Phillips says. Raven looks down, but doesn't reply. Realization hits me.

"Raven..." I begin. She looks up at me. "Do-do you know who your parents are?" She looks down again, and nods faintly.

"Can you tell us who they are?" I ask. Raven sighs.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She states calmly. I look up at Dr. Phillips, hoping he'll get the message to leave us for a minute. He nods and silently leaves the room. I sit down on the bed next to Raven.

"Can you tell me? I won't say anything if you don't want me too." I promise her. She looks me in the eye.

"Look let's just say my parents and I don't have the greatest relationship." She pauses and I wait for her to continue. "I wasn't raised by my mother and I've only seen her a few times in my life."

"What about your father?" I ask. Raven shakes her head.

"I barely know him, he's not really the fatherly type." She says in a voice much calmer than anyone should've been in her position. I get the feeling that there"s more to that story than she's letting on, but I decide to leave it for now.

"Do you live with relatives?"

"No" Raven says.

"Adoptive parents?" Raven shakes her head.

"Foster care?" Again I get a no.

"Are there any adults looking after you?" I ask hopefully.

"No not really." Raven responds. "Look I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine where I am, and I'm not good at the whole opening up and sharing my thoughts, or my past with people, so please stop asking me so many questions. Its making my head spin." I sigh and stand up. I turn to go find Dr. Phillips. But before I leave, I look back.

"Raven, I promised I wouldn't say anything and I won't, at least not about your parents, but I do have to tell the hospital that you're on your own." I say, before leaving. As I walk out I can almost swear I hear her murmur.

"But I'm not on my own..."...

* * *

Raven's POV

That woman doesn't understand, not that I expected her too. My situation is very uncommon. But when your father is an interdimensional demon that tries to kill you and destroy the world, and your mother lives in a separate dimension, you have to live alone. I'm not alone though, I haven't been for three-four years now. I have the titans. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. We look out for one another. They were my first and only friends, and now they seem more like family. I don't fully understand what I'm doing here. I know I was injured in the battle with that jellyfish or whatever it was, but wouldn't the other titans have brought me back to the tower? Unless the were injured too. I blacked out, they could have been defeated, maybe they are in the hospital too. I'll have to ask that woman if I see her again. As if summoned by my thoughts, that woman, I think her name was Mary, and the doctor from earlier walk back in.

"Raven, I think its time you got some rest" the doctor says. I shake my head.

"I have to disagree." I say. "My brain isn't exactly ready to shut down at the moment."

"That's ok" he says, walking over to the bed. He holds up a small syringe full of clear liquid. "A small sedative will help you sleep" he says. He gently grabs my arm and brings the needle closer.

"No wait! Really I'm fine, I meant I wasn't ready to sleep yet, there's a lot of things I need to think about." I say while attempting to pull my arm away.

"Raven you've obtained some serious injuries, your body needs to rest and recover." He explains. "Besides it's nearing 7:00. It's about time you got to bed anyways."

"I know but there's some things I need to ponder while my head is somewhat clear. I'll be quiet and I'll turn in soon I promise. No sedatives." I say the last part firmly. With a sigh the doctor pulls the needle away and releases my arm.

"Alright but I expect you to be asleep within the next hour. Deal?" He says. I nod. They both turn to leave.

"Hang on, I was hoping to ask you something Mary." I says quickly. She turns and looks at the doctor, what was his name again? He nods.

"Five minutes, then you need to leave, visiting hours are over." He states before leaving.

"It actually Marie." She says, walking over.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I apologize. She laughs.

"Its alright, I'm surprised you even remembered that I told you my name, you seemed a little out of it when you first woke up. What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you know what happened?" I ask hesitantly. Marie shakes her head.

"No not really, you were already unconscious when my daughter and I found you." She says.

"Was there anyone else?" I ask.

"No, I'm sorry, you were alone." She says. I frown. That's odd, if the other titans weren't injured then where were they? Unless I was thrown further away from the others , and found later.

"Where was it that you found me again?"

"Down by the beach." She replies. I freeze. That's not right. There are no beaches in Jump city. In an almost shaky voice I ask:

"Where am I exactly?"

"Other than in the hospital? Sydney, Australia."


	4. Mixed thoughts and realizations

I gasp slightly, I'm caught completely off guard, and for once my emotions are displayed clearly across my face. How did I end up half way around the world? One minute I'm fighting a giant jellyfish in Jump City California, and the next I'm on the coast of Australia? Marie must have seen my shock, because her face becomes clouded with concern.

"Is something wrong Raven?" She asks. I struggle to control my shock. Once I'm sure I have my emotions under control once more, I answer her.

"No, I'm fine, I just-" I break off as that doctor comes back in. He puts a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Miss, you need to leave now, I don't mind if you come back tomorrow as long as Raven is up for it, but visiting hours are over now." He says. Marie nods.

"I have to be getting home now anyways" she turns to me. "Bye Raven." I wave, but don't reply. The doctor looks at me. I lie back against the pillows, wincing as I move my injured arm. With a satisfied nod, he leaves the room. The second he is gone I sit up again. Closing my eyes, I breathe in deeply and concentrate. I attempt to enter Nevermore, but I can't focus, my mind is to clouded, and I can't clear it. With a sigh I open my eyes again and lay back down. I wonder how I got here. That thing couldn't possible have thrown me this far. But my powers could have. The realization hit me, I must have lost control of my powers when I was knocked unconscious. Perfect. Much to my dislike, I find my eyes starting to droop. With a yawn I allow them to close, and within moments, I find myself drifting off to sleep...

Marie's POV

All is quiet when I walk in the door. It's close to 10 o'clock now and I suspect Megan is already asleep. I find Catherine curled up on the couch reading a book. As I walk in she glances up from her book.

"Hey" she says quietly.

"Hi," I says plopping down in the armchair.

"So, how was that girl doing?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, she definitely took a beating. She woke up while I was there. Her name is Raven."

"So what's bothering you?" She asks. I look at her confused. "Come on Marie, I now you better than that, it written all over your face." She declares.

"It's just, there's something off about the whole situation. She was really banged up, yet she was calm. Not depressed or scared, in fact she was pretty emotionless the whole time." I begin.

"So, maybe she's not that concerned. Maybe she's dealt with this kind of thing before." Catherine suggests.

"That's what worries me! You should have seen her Catherine, it was almost heartbreaking, the condition she was in! Raven said she didn't remember the accident, but I think she does, there's definitely something she's not saying."

"You think she might be trying to protect someone?"

"I don't know, but I'm worried about her." I admit.

"Why? She's in good hands where she is."

"And what about afterwards, she's on her own Catherine, her parents aren't around, from the way she said it, I don't think Raven's parents have been around for a long time."

"Maybe she's in foster care?" I shake my head.

"No I asked her that, I think she's alone."

"You mean alone as in living on the street?" Catherine asks shocked. I nod.

"I think so."

"You want to try to take her in don't you?" She asks."

"Do you think I should?" I ask hopefully. Catherine looks doubtful.

"I don't know Marie, you're a single mother to a seven-year old little girl, and you have work, taking on an injured, orphaned teen you barely know anything about, might not be the greatest idea at the moment" I stare at the ground.

"I know but it's just I feel like..." I trail off. Catherine leans forward.

"Like you can help her? Marie you are the kindest person I've ever known, you try to help everyone, but look at it from her perspective. She's hurt, alone, and she barely knows you, she may not be ready or not want to join the family."

"True" I admit reluctantly. "Its late, I'm going to turn in, I have a few things to think about, you're welcome to stay the night if you wish." I offer. Catherine shakes her head.

"Nah, I've got to be getting home." She gets up and hugs me. "Bye sis, and good luck."

"Thanks" I murmur. After hearing the front door close, I head upstairs. I peek in Megan's room, she's passed out with her blanket on the floor, and she's snuggled up to her favorite black and brown teddy bear. I kiss her lightly on the forehead, before leaving, closing the door soundlessly behind me. I head to my own room, and quickly change, before climbing into bed. I replay everything my sister said in my head. She has some very valid points, but I can't bring myself to give up completely. I don't know what it is, but there's something about Raven that makes me want to get to know her better. Besides if I don't take her in they'll probably send her off to foster care, or a girl's home. It's not easy for teenagers to get adopted, most parents like babies and young children. And foster care isn't much better. Half the time the parents are only in it for the money. I've known her for less than a day but I don't want her to have to go through that. Stuck in a place where people are paid to love her, no child deserves that. But in the end I guess its Raven's choice. Maybe I'll ask her about it. I roll onto my side and close my eyes. Within seconds, I find myself fast asleep.

* * *

_**Wow four chapters in three days! i think I'm on a I'm not one hundred percent sure if Jump City is meant to be in California or not so let's just pretend it is. Also we are going to pretend that the part of California that they are in doesn't have any beaches OK? good. thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read my story. And a special thanks to Pixiedragon25 aka my sister and Discb for reviewing, and an extra special thanks to Discb again as well as Blue Emo Bunny for deciding to follow this story. i hope more readers follow in your footsteps guys! **_

**_-Enchantedforest33_**


	5. Homesick

The next morning, I awaken with a yawn. Dragging myself out of bed I head to the washroom. I splash cold water on my face before making my way over to Megan's room. Pushing open the door, I find my daughter still asleep. I smile, I suppose I'm lucky to have a child that will stay asleep until I wake her up, but its going to be nightmare getting her out of bed when she's older. I gently prod her awake.

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." I say. Megan opens her soft brown eyes and blinks. Rubbing her eyes she climbs out of bed.

"Ok." She says.

"Would you like to wear that green summer dress that auntie got you for your birthday two weeks ago? You haven't worn it yet." Megan nods eagerly, and I pull the garment out of her drawers and leave her to change. A few moments later Megan walks out fully dressed. Grabbing a brush, I tie her hair back in twin braids, and we head downstairs for breakfast. Megan pours herself a bowl of Cheerios, and I brew myself a coffee.

"So what did you do with auntie last night Meg?" I ask her.

"We played some board games, made a ginormous card castle, read a story, and had pizza!" She exclaims. I smile.

"Sounds like you had fun." I say. Megan nods.

"Hey mommy are you going back to the hospital today?" Megan asks.

"I might. If I do would you like to come with me?" I ask. Megan taps her finger against her chin for a moment.

"Yes!" She says finally. "Can we go now?" I laugh.

"No, not now. It's too early. We'll go in a few hours."

"Ok" Megan says...

"Alright Megan, let's go." I say as I pull into a parking spot. We get out of the car and walk into the hospital. After ensuring with the front desk that we are allowed to visit Raven, I make my way to room 107. Raven is sitting on the bed on the bed with her eyes closed, muttering something under her breath.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Megan asks a frustrated sigh she opens her eyes, and looks at us.

Raven's POV

"Azarath Metrion Zinthous" I say quietly so that I'm nod heard. I shake my head to try to clear it, before whispering the phrase again. My mind is still fuzzy and I can't find my center. I hear footsteps. 'Just ignore them Raven' I scold myself. 'They'll go away, now focus' I repeat the phrase.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I hear a voice ask. With a sigh, I open my eyes. I see Marie and a little girl standing in front of me.

"Nothing" I say quietly.

"Oh." Says the little girl. "My name is Megan. What's yours?"

"Raven" I reply. Megan brightens.

"Like the bird?" She asks eagerly. I half smile.

"Yes." I say. Marie walks up to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm alright." I reply. 'I've been through worse' I add to myself.

"Do you want to color?" Megan asks. I glance at the coloring book in her outstretched hands.

"That's alright, you color." I reply. Megan looks crestfallen

"Oh, ok." She says sadly.

"Maybe in a little while I'll help you, ok?" I say quickly. She brightens.

"Ok!" She exclaims happily, before lying on the floor with a pink crayon in her hand. I almost smile at her enthusiasm. I shift around on the bed trying to get comfortable. A jab of pains shoots up my leg, making me wince. I quickly cover it up, but Marie still notices.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asks in a worried tone. I nod. Marie raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh.

"I'm alright just stiff that's all." Maybe its a bit of a lie, but its better than having her fuss... Well anymore than she already is. I don't get why she cares so much. She doesn't know me and I don't know her, yet she's acting as though I'm a close family member. Its weird. A small growl interrupts my thoughts. I look over to see where the sound is coming from. Megan's stomach growls again. This time Marie notices it too.

"Are you getting hungry Megan?" She asks. The small girl nods. Marie glances at her watch.

"It is close to one o'clock. Alright let's go get some lunch." She turns to me. "Would you like us to bring you back something?" She offers. I shake my head.

"No, but thanks for the offer." She hesitates, before nodding and leading Megan out. Just after they leave a nurse walks in carrying a tray of food. The tray consists of a glass of milk, an apple and a bowl of soup.

"Alright, time for lunch." She says, moving to set the tray down.

"Thank you, but I'm not really hungry." I say. The nurse looks at me.

"Why not? Your stomach isn't bothering you is it? I can get you some Gravol to settle it." She states in a worried tone.

"No I'm fine, just not hungry." I explain.

"I think you should try to eat something you need to regain some strength." She says. I shake my head. "Well alright. I'll leave this here just in case you get hungry later." She places the tray on a small stand beside the bed. "Is there anything else I can get you? A movie prehaps?" She asks.

"Does this place have any books?" I ask hopefully.

"Certainly, do you have any preferences?" I shake my head.

"No not really."

"Well then I'll be back in a few minutes." She says kindly.

"Thank you...um" I pause.

"Sarah." She says. "And you're welcome dear." I watch her leave before sighing. For the first time in my life, homesickness wells up inside me. I miss the titans, and jump city. The second I'm able to use my powers, I'm leaving, and going home. A moment later Sarah walks in and places a book in front of me. I thank her and watch her leave, before picking up the book. I read the title. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. Shrugging I open it up and quickly loose myself among the pages...

_**Ok so I've managed to update, sorry if this chapter is a little uneventful, it is more of a filler. Also since I don't know Raven's real age we are just going to pretend that she was rather young when they formed the titans, like young as in 13, so in the story she's 16 ok. Also I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in so I'll do it now: Teen Titans is not mine, if it was the show wouldn't have gone off-air, but I do not own Raven or the other titans. Exams start on Wednesday for me, and then I'm going camping for a week, so there probably won't be another update for a little while, but I'll do my best.**_  
_**-Enchantedforest33**_


	6. where?

Marie's POV.

Megan and I have just gotten back into the car, when my phone goes off. I glance at the text.

'Were r u? Ur late again.' The text is from Raymond. Shoot. I completely forgot I was supposed to drop Megan off to him today!

"Megan honey you're supposed to go to daddy's today, I'm going to drop you there alright?" I say.

"Ok" she replies, with little enthusiasm in her voice. I frown. I know Raymond isn't the best with kids but why does Megan seem so down about going to see him?

"Is everything alright, Meg?" I ask her. Megan meets my gaze in the mirror and smiles.

"Yes, I miss daddy. How long am I there for?" She asks, happiness seeping into her voice.

"Until 6pm, tomorrow." I tell her.

"Ok." She replies. I pull out of the Subway parking lot, and head towards East 77th street...

About 10 minutes later, I pull up in front of a red and grey bricked house, Raymond's house. A large black truck sits in the driveway, gleaming in the sunlight. Megan hops out of the car and I quickly follow her, taking her hand and walking up to the door. I knock three times on the door. After a minute the door opens, revealing Raymond. He's wearing a plain dark green shirt and a pair of grey shorts. His black hair is a mess as usual, and annoyance is visible in his dark brown eyes. He crosses his arms.

"Finally! You're over two hours late Marie!" He exclaims.

"Sorry I got held up and lost track off time." I reply, not bothering to explain. "If you want I can pick Megan up two hours later tomorrow." I offer.

"No 6:00 is fine." He says.

"Well I've got to go now, goodbye Megan." I bend over and kiss my daughter forehead.

"Bye mom." She says before following her father inside. After the door closes, I make my way back to my car. As I pull out of the driveway my phone goes off. Stopping at the curb I pull it out. The text is from Catherine.

'Hey r u going to the hospital again?'

'Yeah want to come?' I reply.

'Meet u there in 10 min' I smile as I put my phone away. Catherine can be really energetic, I'm not surprised that she wants to meet Raven. I frown slightly at the thought of the injured girl. She seems so down all the time, almost emotionless. Well if anyone can cheer her up its Catherine. No one is allowed to not be happy in Catherine's presence. Shell make you smile ir she'll die trying. I pull away from the curb and head to meet Catherine.

I walk through the doors into the lobby of the hospital. I spot Catherine sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. She looks up as I walk over to her.

"Hey what kept you?" She asks. I laugh.

"I'm not late, you're just early." I tell her.

"Yeah sure. Everyone knows you have horrible punctuality, sis." She states, hitting me playfully on the arm.

"Catherine act your age." I scold teasingly. " You better not behave like this in front of Raven. I'll send you home."

"Yeah sure you will Marie, now come on." Catherine laughs. We head up to room 107. Raven is sitting on the bed reading a book, with another one on the nightstand. She looks like she's about a third of the way in. A nurse walks by us into the room.

"You're that far already?" She exclaims. "Jeez that's your second book in three hours.

"I like to read" Raven murmurs softly.

"I can see that." The nurse replies. "Would you like me to dig up another one, since you'll probably be done this one in an hour?" Raven shakes her head.

"No that's okay, I suspect I'll be interrupted in a minute anyways." She says, her eyes flick up from the pages to where me and Catherine are standing. I step into the room, and Catherine follows me. The nurse smiles at us.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it." She says before walking out of the room.

"Back again?" Raven asks, closing her book and setting it down on the bedspread.

"Yup. Why you getting sick of me?" I ask. Raven shrugs. "Oh, Raven this is Catherine, she's been wanting to meet you."

"Hi" Catherine says, waving slightly. Raven blinks in acknowledgement, but doesn't respond. Catherine frowns.

"You know, most kids would be lounging around watching movies or listening to music, but you choose to read?" Catherine teases. Raven meets her gaze.

"I'm not most kids." She states. There's no anger or irritation in her voice, no emotion at all in fact.

"You look pretty banged up, did headbutt a truck or something?" Catherine tries again.

"No" Raven says quietly.

"How would you know that?" I ask her "I thought you didn't remember the accident."

"I'd have to have been near a road. I thought you said I was on the beach." She points out.

"Point taken." I say. Catherine laughs. Raven fiddles with the corner of the bed sheets. Catherine notices her lack of enthusiasm.

"You're not exactly emotional are you?" She comments.

"Not exactly." Raven agrees with a shrug.

"Well why not? I mean every now and then it's good to laugh."

"It's just not really my thing." Raven says.

"Well can I try to make you laugh?" Catherine asks.

"You're going to whether I agree or not." Raven points out.

"Ok then, if you hold nine oranges in one hand and ten lemons in the other what do you have?"

"Nineteen pieces of fruit?" Raven guesses sarcastically.

"No. Really big hands!" Catherine exclaims. Raven rolls her eyes.

"You know you're almost as bad as a friend of mine, he's not funny either." She comments. Catherine sighs.

"Alright you win, I give up, but only temporarily, I will be back!" She states before turning to me. "I've got to make a phone call, meet you out in the hall?"

"Sure." I say, I watch Catherine leave, before turning my attention back to Raven. She's tracing a pattern on the book cover.

"Raven, I don't know why you don't want to tell anyone, but I know you know what happened to you. Why won't you tell the hospital? Are you afraid of something?" I ask.

"No" Raven states.

"You aren't protecting someone are you? Because Raven if someone did this to you, they aren't your friend."

"I'm not protecting anyone." She says. I sigh.

"Look Raven, I have to go, but I wish you would open up. If not to me then someone at the hospital, we only want to help you." I say, before leaving. I meet Catherine outside. As we walk down the hall, I spot a group of doctors speaking amongst themselves.

"I just don't know what we are going to do with her. She's healing well, but as far as we know she's got no family." One doctor says. I recognize him as Dr. Phillips.

"We could arrange foster care." Another doctor suggests. Dr. Phillips shakes his head

"Both of the children's homes are full, and there's a waiting list for foster care, besides she is healing well, but she's still going to need a lot of support once she's discharged.

"Well she could just stay here." A female doctor says.

"We need to keep any unused beds open you know that."

"Well we can't just leave her on the street."

"She's a sweet girl." The nurse from earlier says. "She doesn't say much and is a little closed off, but I really think she has a large heart."

"There is one option we haven't considered." A senior doctor says. The nurse pales.

"No, you'd crush what little spirits that girl has. That can't be our only option." She says

"Well do you have a better idea of where to send her?" The senior doctor asks. The nurse opens her mouth and closes it again. She shakes her head sadly.

"With me."...

* * *

**Ok I know I said that I wasn't going to update again due to camping but I've had some spare time. Since I leave tomorrow, this really is the last update for a while, but I promise to have the chapter written so it can be updated the second I get home. As for what went on in this chapter, I know that the end bit was a little confusing because I didn't mention where they were thinking of sending her, well in all honesty I didn't get that far. I needed it to mention sending Raven somewhere that everyone was reluctant to actually send her to, but I couldn't think of where (cut me some slack it's four thirty in the morning!" so I just didn't say where. But it doesn't matter because, it most likely won't be mentioned again. Thank you to everyone who's still bothering to read this, things will pick up soon.**

**-Enchantedforest33**


End file.
